ninrpfandomcom-20200216-history
HatakeSetsuko
'Character Profile' Character First Name: Setsuko 'Character Last Name: ' Hatake 'IMVU Username:' HatakeSetsuko 'Nickname:' Monkey, Suko, The White Wolf 'Age:' 23 'Date of Birth:' 06/13/184 (AFTER NARUTO) 'Gender:' Male 'Ethnicity:' Japanese/White 'Height:' 5'11 'Weight:' 160 lbs 'Blood Type:' A Positive 'Occupation:' Jounin 'Civilian Talents: ' Is excellent in drawing manga and painting. As of lately he has also taken up writing so one day he has hopes of continuing the "Icha Icha" Series his great great grandfather use to love so much. 'Scars/Tattoos: ' Tattoo tribal marks on both sides of the face. These were tattoo markings givin to him as a child in the honor of his father having them. 'Affiliation:' Yukigakure ~> Born Iwagakure 'Relationship Status: ' Single 'Family: ' Kakashi Hatake = Great distant Grandfather 'Team Setsuko: ' 'Personality:' Setsuko is one of those kinda of guys who is in one of three modes; Hyper, relaxed or just plain pissed off. He likes to think of life as an adventure and while sometimes this might look immature, he always keeps a purpose close for his actions. When he has his mind set on something, he always aims to be on top of it and make sure that any goal can be obtained. To him his honor is something he wil always hold out and show that he represents in his mind one of most famous of clans; The Hatake Clan. He looks at situations where if his Great Great Great Grandfather was always watching him, making sure that if Kakashi was standing there he would be proud. This keeps his pride on high and it has been this way since he was a child. Setsuko does not care if you are a Uchiha, kage or whatever; he always speaks his mind and makes it known if something is bothering him. One thing though Setsuko is well known for is... well he is a pervert, he can not help but look at woman, flirt and look at dirty books; Especially Icha Icha Tatics. Do not think though he would ever cheat though as he is a one woman kind of guy. To Setsuko any woman he is with would be his world and he would do anything to protect her. 'Behaviour: ' Generally Setsuko is a bit of a goofball in his free time, always trying to make someone smile or laugh. When it comes to the battlefield though he shows no remorse to his opponent. He will take them down until every bone in his body is broken, his blood is ran dry and his honour is proved! Since first arrive at the village, Setsuko has found himself seeking out answers which he would soon learn as the months passed. Setsuko would always joke with the others and play around but in the end it was nothing but seriousness in his eyes. He would want to some day lead those around him and show that this world is full of surprizes, that he would help them grow like Inkroe did for him. Now with his fellow team mate as Kage he would want to amount to her standards in every way possible, helping her in any way he can. Even though he is at a genin level, he acts as though he is chunnin. His pride is what keeps him from falling hard to the ground and that to him is something he holds very close to him. he would never in this life see himself as a weaker individual but at the same time he can have his doubts. 'Nindo: ' In the famous words of his Great Great Grandfather “Based on my first impression, I’d have to say…hmm…how shall I put this? I HATE YOU!” 'Character Shinobi Information' 'Summoning:' N/A (Has not learned summoning yet) 'Bloodline/Clan:' Hatake 'Ninja Class: ' Jounin 'Element One:' Suiton 'Element Two:' Raiton 'Weapon of choice:' Kubikiribōchō 'Strengths:' Genjutsu and Jutsu copying with Sharigan of the Hatake Clan 'Weaknesses:' Ninjutsu would have to be where he fails the most. Seeing that Setsuko is clumsy but straight to the point, he sees no need to be stealthy. Also woman are a weakness of his... their big breast make him melt... 'Chakra colour:' Blue 'Projectile Weapons Inventory': Normal Kunai (10) Kunai (cost 2 pieces): 20 of them are explosive Kunai Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): ''' '''Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): 1 Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each): 10 Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): 3 Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): 8 The White Fang Blade ((Max 2) costing 6 pieces each): 6 Any other weaponry: Total: 48 pieces 'Databook' 'Jutsus' Abilities: Clone Jutsu, Wild Bubble Wave, Black Rain Technique, Shadow Clone, Sexy Clone Technique, Monkey Transformation Technique, Raging Pirahna Swarm, Hiding in the Mist Technique. Kekei Genkai: Sharingan inherited from Hatake Clan Ninjutsu *Clone Technique E rank *Sexy Clone Technique E Rank *Transformation Technique E Rank *Replacement Technique E Rank *Water Release: Wild Bubble Wave C Rank *Water Release: Black Rain Technique D Rank *Water Release: Hiding in the Mist Technique D Rank *Water Release: Wild Water Wave C Rank *Water Release: Water Whip D Rank *Rope Escape Technique E Rank *Generic Sealing Technique D Rank *Water Prison Technique C Rank *Chidori A Rank *Water Release: Waterfall Basin Technique C Rank *One Thousand Years of Death! E Rank *Water Release: Water Hound C Rank Genjutsu *Raging Pirahna Swarm C Rank *Cuddle Monkey Fire Blaze D Rank *Sexy Woman Seduction E Rank *Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Technique D Rank *Demonic Illusion: False Surroundings Technique D Rank Taijutsu/Kenjutsu 'Allies: ' Yukigakure Kirei Jinora Soudai 'Enemies:' 'Background Information:' Up in the northern part of The Land of Lighting is the small village known as The Village Hidden in The Snow. Growing up Setsuko had one goal in mind and that was to be just like his great ancestor Kakashi Hatake. In honour of Setsuko’s great grandfather he would wear a headband over his left eye. Sometime after the age of 9 Setsuko would see that his left eye would shift into an odd looking red eye with to dots but it was only briefly flashing in and out, unable to use though. After seeing this Setsuko would go to archives in the village to learn what it was and he would see that this ocular eye was something only the Uchiha clan had. He would learn that his great great grandfather Kakashi had one also. Setsuko would find out that the eye of Obito Uchiha would be given to Kakashi as a gift before Obito died. When Setsuko asked his grandmother about this explained a little about the Hatake clan. His grandmother would explain to him that this was all possible through was the fact this is grandmothers blood line was in the descendants of the Uchiha Clan. So when the Hatake Clan and the Uchiha Clan mated, it made it possible for future offspring with Hatake DNA to carry the Sharigan but only in the left eye. His grandmother would also give him two items passed down through the direct lines of the Hatake Clan and that was, an old book entitled "icha-icha paradise/tactics" and the White Lighting Chakra Sabre that was said to have been destroyed. The White Light Chakra Sabre was a tantō that originally belonged to Sakumo Hatake, but then he passed it on to his son, Kakashi. It was a straight-bladed tantō with a small circular hand guard. It gave off a white streak of chakra when it was swung, earning Sakumo his title of "Konoha's White Fang". Kakashi used it to fight Kakkō. However, the blade was destroyed during this battle. What was little known was that the tanto was kept hidden away for sometime and as Kakashi grew older and before his death he would restore the tanto his father carried. The only difference would be is that it was no longer the length of a tanto but reforged into the length of a katana. This was then passed down through the clans and as Setsuko reached of age he would gain it into his own hands. With it being held Setsuko his father would spend countless hours training him, teaching him the main uses of the blade and how to yeld it. He was unable to gain the full potential of the blade. After Setsuko's father passed away at the age of 10, Setsuko left the land of Snow in order to find out what his purpose was.. In his journey’s he would hope to find a new place to call home and make friends along the way. Setsuko knew that this was his chance to show the world that The White Wolf will make a difference to these lands, just as his great grandfather did so long ago. A New beginning: After the passing of his father, Setsuko would head off on his own hoping to find the purpose for him being in this world. His mother had told him that she had a brother by the name is Haji who lived in Iwagakure and he would be more then happy to help him go in the right direction. There as no doubts his mother could have guided him but at the same time Setsuko was much like his father. He always wanted to explore and see the world for himself and well this might be the start he would need. After traveling for many days on his own he would come to a large gate. Tired, cold, hungry and thirsty the small boy would stumble into the grounds and be greeted by a young girl with blonde hair. She would offer him a smile as she would say. “Well who might you be? My name is Jinora and I will be happy to help you.” –she would offer a hand to him as she would take him to her parents house and explained who she found this boy. Setsuko would explain how he left Yukigakure to stay with his Uncle here in Iwagakure; The land hidden in stones. They would point him in the right direction as he would head in and met his uncle for the very first time. Not long though after getting there, Haji would take Setsuko to the Academy and enrolled him to begin his training to become a full on shinobi warrior. As the years passed Setsuko continued to grow and press himself in his training, making himself want to grow more and more to the top. Making plenty of friends he would go up from Genin to Chuuin and from Chuunin to Jounin. Now he patiently is waiting to lead on some of the future shinobi of Iwagakure. Aiming to make his Great Great Great Grandfather smiling down from the heavens. The Sharingan When Setsuko got to the point of becoming a chuunin something happened that changed his life forever. while in the Chunin exams Setsuko would run into a loud mouth Uchiha boy. Setsuko would have no intentions on harming the boy to bad but when he continued to gloat and push his buttons Setsuko snapped! Beating the Uchiha boy to a pulp Setsuko would have his first full taste of wild blood.As the battle continued the Uchiha took out a kunai and got the best of Setsuko and jabbed the point into his eye socket taking out his left eye. Growling in pain this would send Setsuko over the edge as he caught the boy off guard and bashed his head in with a series of punches. continuing the assault he would not stop until the boy was close to no longer breathing. Setsuko would look down at the boy's bloodied face as his eyes were wide open as he was struggling to stay alive. in one swift move Setsuko would jab his fingers into the boy's eye, taking out his eyeball. Setsuko would hold onto the eye and looked seeing the unique color red and the toemo's around the black iris. he would push it up into his skull as he screamed in pain. Once the exams were over he would have himself treated and healed and as he awoke and looked in the mirror, he would notice his new Sharingan eye. it would make him look so much more like his Great grandfather more then ever. NinRP 2.0 Roleplaying List Ninjutsu Training Logs *Genjutsu Training Logs *Taijutsu Logs *Casual RP **First Role Playing 1/14/13 Iwagakure First Role Playing 1/14/13 **Iwagakure Roleplay 01/15/13 **Iwagakure Training **Academy Testing: Zuko and Akira 'NinRP 1.0 Roleplaying List' 12-20-12 Gate RP Log Kirei and Setsu's wedding 12.12.12 Academy Training: Rairyu Ranton Search and rescue: A new challenge arises Spar: Setsuko Vs Itsumo and Kaito Discovering What Drives You On A Rainy Day Gates, the Training Grounds Training of New Jutsu's Definately Insane.. Spar: Setsu Vs Itsy Team Jinora: Violent Bubble Wave Village Role-Play Team Nobu Training 1 Yonshigakure Gate Rp 11/15/12 Morning-Late Night Gate RP 11/14/12 (Afternoon) Yonshigakure Gate RP 11/10/2012 Rp 10/26/12 Yonshigakure Rp 10/26/12 Village RP (10-19-12) Ramen Shop Role-Play (10-17-12)? Gates, the Training Grounds The Proposal Genin Training - 09/22/12 Training In The Playground (9/13/12)? The Return Gate RP (11/13/12) Rule's of Spar Training 1 Yonshigakure Gate RP 14/12/2012 Gate RP((12/10/12)) Gate RP + Hospital (12/7/12) Village Role-Play The Proposal Yonshi Gate RP12/04/12 The Battle of Yonshi Plains Team Bonding: A Whole New Level Yonshigakure Village Roleplay 01/09/2012 Training Setsu And Kirei Definately Insane.. Yonshigakure Rp 10/26/12 Village Role-Play 11-3-2012 New Age Jounin's Group Training Kaito Ryu's Acadamy Test Yamanaka Twin's Family Discovery Boundaries are diminished, Genin take on the Kage. 'Chuunin Exams' Round 1: Team Inkroe Round 2: Setsuko VS Castiel Round 3: Setsuko VS Jinora Setsuko Obtains his Gourd Just Another Day In Yonshi Village Lecture: Battle Tactics Event Kyuubi Threat The Battle of Yonshi Plains Setsuko V.S Taka Jinora V.S Taka Team Inkroe Genjutsu Training at the Ramen Shop Midnight at the Ramen Shop Setsuko and The Water Gourd Yonshigakure Village Roleplay 01/09/2012? Team Inkroe Training One Team Inkroe Yonshi Ramen Team Inkroe Training Two Training with Sai and Ryu - Taijutsu! Those who have Fallen Victom to "1000 Years of Death!" 'The Person behind Setsuko:' I thought this might help with those who are my students or wish to have assisted training from Setsuko. I try not to bring my personal life into this but with having kids and my work schedule it is kind of hard. So that you know what my hours look like here is what my work schedule is: Sunday/Monday - Thursday/Friday: 12 am to 9 am CST (Texas Time) My schedule never changes but as you might aww there I do work over nights so I sleep during the day and when I get up, Note this though, I have the freedom at work to RP so the hours I am here at my office is one of the best times to meet with me as a garentee. I might have to stop briefly to handle things here at work but still I will be online. During the day time I try to make it onto the RP but it is not garenteed. Over the weekends though I am on there during the day unless something comes up. If you have any questions though you can always shoot me an email which routes to my phone or you can reach me on skype. If you have not added me on skpe you need to, this makes communication so much easier and leaving messages also seeing that I leave skype up a good majority of the time. Anyways below is my contact info. Let me know if you need anything. Email: SetsukoHatake@gmail.com Skype: SetsukoHatake Category:Jounin Category:Iwagakure